At Last
by legaldramafan
Summary: After almost a decade of working together and being best friends, Morgan and Reid accept that there is something more to their relationship.  MorganReid SLASH.  Rated M for language, content, sexual situations.  Some spoilers. C2 UPDATED & EPILOGUE ADDED!


Chapter 1: Leaving Las Vegas

Reid climbed into the passenger seat of Morgan's Denali. Morgan kicked the vehicle over and leaned back in his seat, eyes closed, sighing. "Kid, you maybe wanna grab a bite before I drop you off?"

"Umm, yeah, sure."

"You know that diner I like, the one with the burgers?"

"Of course, I-"

"Have an eidetic memory." Morgan completed. "That sound good to you?"

"Sure."

"Well okay then."

Morgan backed out his parking space, and swiped his parking pass at the gate before pulling out onto the streets of Quantico, Virginia. Neither said much, but the silence was comfortable. Before Morgan, Reid had not known what comfortable silence was; when they first met Morgan thought he might never experience silence again. But now, after almost a decade, Reid no longer felt the need to fill every second of every minute of every waking hour with facts and statistics and miscellaneous ramblings. During his time at the BAU, Reid had slowly become more comfortable in his own skin.

Morgan glanced at Reid while stopped at a red light. He still called him "Kid" but he was no longer a kid, he was a man. The nickname no longer fit, and he knew that; sure, Reid was still socially awkward at times, but that was to be expected with someone of Reid's intellect. His clothes, haircut and overall behavior, however, demonstrated his personal growth. Except for the sweaters vests . . .

"Um, Morgan – the light."

"Right, sorry Kid."

The Kid had also started gaining weight, muscle mass really. His shoulders were broader, and his arms and chest filled out his shirts better. Morgan hadn't seen him at the in-house gym, but that wasn't all that significant. He sighed internally and forced himself to pay attention to the road.

Reid glanced over at Morgan while he drove. His best friend was aging. Not in a bad way, necessarily, but aging just the same. When his head needed shaving, you could see traces of grey, and the grey was vaguely present in his goatee as well. His frown lines and crow's feet were more prominent. He was still as physically fit as ever, although maybe a bit slimmer due to decreased weight lifting and increased "alternative" exercise. Reid also knew that Morgan didn't bounce back from injuries quite as easily as before; not that that ever stopped him. No, Morgan was still an alpha male; that was one thing that didn't change. He'd just proven that once again in Los Angeles. Morgan also dressed differently ever since he had temporarily taken over Hotch's job. Gone were the cargo pants, fitted v-neck t-shirts and combat boots. Now Morgan wore dress shirts, slacks and dress shoes. Reid realized that his glance had become a stare and quickly averted his eyes.

Morgan parked his car and they walked into the diner, which was relatively empty. It was late and in the middle of the week so this was not particularly surprising. The waitress came over to take their drink order and promptly began flirting with Morgan. He smiled politely before she turned away.

The burgers were good, as always. The waitress gave Morgan the check, with her name and number on the back of the customer copy. Morgan left a generous tip, and the customer copy of the check.

"What was that?" questioned Reid.

"I don't know what you're talking about," replied Morgan, even though he knew exactly what Reid was talking about.

"You left her number on the table. And you're not the one with the eidetic memory."

"She was a kid. Twenty-five tops. And I'm forty."

"You don't look forty."

"But I know I'm forty. I'm old enough to be her father. It's inappropriate. And creepy. And what could we possibly have in common?"

"Since when do you care whether you and a woman have anything in common?"

"I don't know. Since I turned forty – how about that?"

"Well that's completely illogical." Morgan held up a hand to stop Reid's impending diatribe and sighed. "I know Reid. I was being facetious."

"Oh."

Morgan pulled up in front of Reid's townhome. "Hey, you want to come in?"

"Actually, yeah." Morgan grabbed his go bag from the bag of his truck. They entered Reid's home, kicking their shoes off at the door. "I'm gonna go throw on some sweats," Morgan stated, heading for the bathroom. "I'm going to go change too," replied Reid, heading for his bedroom.

The two friends settled onto the couch, with Reid relinquishing control of the television to Morgan, who ultimately decided upon re-runs of the Big Bang Theory. Morgan commented that the one scientist reminded him of Reid, to which Reid took great offense.

"Please. His analysis of string theory is completely inaccurate. String theory . . ." Morgan half-listened to Reid while continuing to watch the sitcom. Over the past decade he had developed the ability to tune the genius out when necessary. He wasn't sure if it was more or less offensive to the genius than flat out telling him to stop talking, but it was his preferred technique for dealing with Reid's ramblings when the subject matter was beyond his comprehension. A couple hours later both men were yawning profusely.

"I think I'm going to head to bed," Reid stated. "You're welcome to 'crash' here, as it were."

Morgan chuckled softly. "Thanks man. I think I'll take you up on that offer." Reid motioned with his head for Derek to follow him. He opened his linen closet and motioned to the top shelf. "There are pillows and blankets up there, you can use what you like. Or, you can sleep in my bed with me. We share a bed often enough for work that it's really not a big deal." Even though this was not the first time Morgan had spent the night at Reid's, far from it in fact, they went through this same little routine each time. In the beginning, Morgan had slept on the couch, but it had been years since he had done that. He didn't even need to ask which side of the bed because, as Reid had already pointed out, they had shared a bed often enough before to know that he got the right side.

Morgan pulled off his sweatpants, leaving him in an undershirt and boxer briefs. Reid kept his sweatpants on, partly out of modesty and partly because he was always cold. Morgan tossed and turned under the covers. There was a soft glow of light coming from Reid's lava lamp nightlight, but that wasn't what was keeping him awake. He couldn't stop thinking of Speicer, and of Ellie. Reid turned to face Morgan.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, but thanks man." A few moments of awkward silence passed.

"We can't save them all. I know that's not what you want to hear right now, but that's what you tell me, so I'm telling you anyhow."

Morgan let out a soft laugh. "That doesn't sound like sound reasoning to me Dr. Reid."

It was Reid's turn to laugh. "It seemed like SSA Morgan reasoning to me."

Morgan smiled at Reid. "Sit up for a minute man."

"Why?" asked Reid, even though he was already moving his body into a sitting position.

"Because I want to hug you, and it's hard to do that lying down."

"Oh." Both men slid closer to the center of the bed and Morgan hugged Reid close. They embraced for a few minutes, with Reid rubbing his hand over Morgan's back in what he hoped was a comforting fashion. Eventually, Morgan pulled away enough to rest his forehead against the other man's. Without any conscience awareness, Morgan's hand slid to Reid's jaw line and he gazed into Reid's eyes. Slowly, they brought their lips together in a soft, chaste kiss. They repeated the kiss a number of times before Morgan pulled Reid back down to the bed. He wrapped his arms around his best friend, holding him close, gently kissing his forehead. Both men were mentally and emotionally exhausted and finally allowed themselves to sleep.

When Morgan awoke the next day, he was still entangled with Reid. Not a normal occurrence but not entirely foreign either. Both men suffered from nightmares and other sleep disturbances, and over the years had taken to comforting one another. Morgan knew it was a strange relationship, unlike any other relationship he'd ever had with another man; he had accepted it years ago. There was something special about Morgan and Reid, even if it couldn't be defined. He did feel slightly anxious however regarding the kissing. He shifted slightly in his attempt to locate Reid's alarm clock; he saw it on the bed side table on Reid's side of the bed, but it was facing the wall. He shook his head at the genius who was now starting to stir.

"Morgan?" It was really more of a question than a statement as the genius tilted his head up, eyes half open.

"Yeah Kid, it's me."

"Hmm." Despite the fact that he was seemingly perplexed, Reid snuggled back against Morgan, closing his eyes.

_"Eh, what the hell?"_ Thought Morgan as he wrapped his arms tighter around Reid, who drifted back to sleep. _"He's my best friend. If I want to cuddle in bed with him, then . . . oh what the fuck am I saying? Even I know that sounds ridiculous. You're forty you know. You're not a spring chicken. Mama's given up on asking you about when you'll be settling down and giving her grandbabies. Christ, how long has it been since I've been with a woman? Eight mo- no, longer than that. When did I get tested? That was a year ago. And I hadn't slept with anyone like six months prior to that. Aw hell no, no one would even believe that I haven't slept with a woman in almost two years. Except maybe they would. I don't chase tail anymore; I don't talk about chasing it hardly anymore; I know I'm forty, but forty's the new thirty right? What the hell am I talking about?"_ Morgan's stream of consciousness was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. _"Goddamnit Hotch!" _Reid's cell phone also starting blaring, a sure sign that they had caught a new case. After Morgan hung up with Hotch and Reid with JJ, Reid still looked half asleep.

"I tell you what man. We're wheels up in three hours. I'ma go home, get some clean clothes for my go bag, shower and change and come back and pick you up."

Reid nodded dumbly, still wiping sleep from his eyes. "At least get in the shower please before I go. If I hear the water running, I'll have some hope that you stayed awake after I've left." Again Reid nodded and shuffled his feet with their mismatched socks into his bathroom. Morgan heard the water turn on and then grabbed his go bag, checking that the front door locked behind him.

As Reid undressed for his shower, he noticed with horror that he was standing at full attention. _"Waking up with an erection is perfectly normal for a man your age. Statistics show that . . ."_ Reid began to stroke himself in the shower, and his thoughts quickly turned to the night before and kissing Morgan, and then to all the things he could do with Morgan in addition to kissing. He would never admit it to her, but he actually agreed with Garcia's assessment that Morgan was a chocolate god. Yes, Morgan was a big piece of chocolate that Reid wanted to lick up and down and . . . and before long, Reid felt himself cumming and he let out a loud groan.

Meanwhile, Morgan had made it back to his home and he threw his keys on the table in the entryway. He headed for the master bedroom where he dumped his dirty clothes into a rapidly filling laundry basket and then filled his go bag with clean ones. He grimaced at the pain in his upper arm as he pulled off his shirt. He slid out of his boxers and sweats, adding them to the basket, and then turned slowly in front of his mirror assessing injuries from the most recent case. _"Mostly bruising, not too bad,"_ he thought. He continued to critique himself, noting that the wrinkles on his face were more pronounced than they used to be, and that sometime when he hadn't been paying attention grey hairs had started appearing on his head and face. He noted the scars from getting stabbed, from getting shot. He noted his many tattoos, including the one that no one ever saw, the one commemorating the day that Reid had finally kicked Dilaudid. Sighing, he turned on the water in his shower. _"What the hell makes me think that a thirty year old kid as beautiful as Reid would want an old man like me? Is that what I even want?"_ Derek lathered himself with body wash as he contemplated the situation. Sighing once again, he decided that it was.

Morgan pulled back into Reid's driveway a couple hours later, texting him to announce his arrival. Reid came tumbling out the front door, go bag in hand, messenger's bag over his shoulder. Morgan turned to him and smiled as he settled into the truck, handing him a cup of coffee.

"I got it just the way you like it. A cup of sugar with a little coffee." Reid rolled his eyes but took a sip from the cup anyhow. He closed his eyes as he savored the drink that was, in fact, just the way he liked it.

"Absolute heaven, thank you," proclaimed Reid, taking another sip. Morgan just sat there watching Reid, his truck still in park.

"Glad to know the genius approves," chuckled Morgan as he rested a hand on Reid's shoulder.

"I really do appreciate the thought," Reid stated. He could feel the synapses in his brain firing away all because Morgan's hand was on his shoulder. He bit his lower lip as he hesitated, ultimately leaning over and placing a soft kiss on Morgan's cheek.

"I, uh, I guess we'd better be going," Morgan ineloquently stated. Reid merely nodded in consensus.

Chapter 2: JJ's Gone

"I can't believe they're just taking her from us, that Hotch or Strauss can't stop this. JJ doesn't even want it."

"C'mon Kid, you heard her. It's a decision that's above EVERYBODY'S pay grade."

"That doesn't mean I have to like it."

"No, but you should accept it." Morgan took a swig of beer from his bottle, motioning the bar tender that he was ready for another.

"You know, not drinking alcohol makes going to the bar infinitely less gratifying," Reid stated as he glared at the coke in his glass.

"You don't know that you can't drink."

"Yeah, but I'd rather not find out the hard way." Morgan contemplated the statement. He knew that getting clean was one of the hardest things that Reid had every done, and could understand why he didn't want to push his luck with booze.

"Alright then, let's get the hell outta here." Morgan stood up to fish his wallet out of his pocket, and as he was closing his tab a woman came up and asked if she could buy him a drink. Morgan politely declined, throwing his arm around Reid's shoulders as they made their way out of the establishment. Reid turned and could see the woman standing there with her mouth hanging open.

"Okay, now what was that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about man." Once again, Morgan knew exactly what Reid was talking about.

"Seriously. She was gorgeous, and interested, and younger than you but not young enough to be your daughter."

"Well I wasn't interested."

"Since when?"

"Reid, I'm experiencing déjà vu," Morgan stated as his car beeped and the doors unlocked.

"Well keep up with the same uncharacteristic behavior and you'll keep getting the same questions."

"Damnit Reid. Did it ever occur to you that I wasn't interested in spending my evening with her because I was interested in spending my evening with you?"

"Well, no, actually." Morgan leaned his head against the steering wheel. Sighing, he sat up and put the truck in gear. They were both silent as Morgan navigated to Reid's home.

Morgan pulled into the drive and put the vehicle in park.

"Hotch gave us the day off since we had those cases back to back and JJ's leaving. Do, um, do you want to come in?" Reid propositioned nervously, eyes downcast. Morgan, who had the keys out of the ignition before the question was out of Reid's mouth, grabbed his go bag and followed Reid into his apartment. Reid yawned and Morgan echoed the sentiment. Glancing at his phone, he noted that it was already after midnight. He once again threw his arm around Reid's shoulders.

"Let's just go to bed man, I ain't as young as I used to be." Reid nodded in agreement and led the way to his bedroom. "And don't stop at the linen closet because we both know that I am NOT sleeping on the mother-fuckin' couch." Reid eyes looked slightly surprised at this statement, but he bypassed the linen closet all the same.

Both men quickly disrobed and got into bed, with Reid lying partially on top of Morgan, his hand on his chest, head near his shoulder, Morgan's arm wrapped around him.

"You know," Reid began thoughtfully, "in some ways the new job will be good for JJ. I'll miss her and everything but the Department of Defense will probably offer her more regular hours, and weekends off, and substantially less traveling. She'll have a lot more time to spend with Will and Henry."

"Those are all good points. I always knew you were a genius." Morgan stated, ruffling Reid's hair. He hesitated, wondering whether he should seize the opportunity. "What about you pretty boy, do you ever think about getting serious with someone and settling down?"

"I think about it, in a very abstract way." Morgan sighed internally. _That response is not particularly helpful._

"Well, do you want kids? I know you didn't used to, the "Reid Effect" and all, but Henry seems to have changed that."

"Well, I think it would be nice to have one or two children, but I wouldn't want to do it alone, I'd want to have a serious partner. And I don't know that I would want children in the traditional sense; I'd be so afraid of passing schizophrenia to any biological child, I think I would much rather adopt. Of course, you don't necessarily know what you're getting yourself into with an adoption, either, but in my mind that would be the preferred route. Why? What's all this about?" Morgan mentally catalogued the answer: _Partner, not wife or girlfriend, that's good. Adoption, that's definitely good._

"I don't know. I guess just being forty, and the changes that the team is facing, and I've had a couple of job offers that would ground me. And I think about my sister Sarah, and how much she loves her husband and kids, and Desi loves her baby. My mama doesn't even ask anymore about me settling down, but I know she'd like to see it happen."

"So all this introspection is what's prompted you to abandon your playboy lifestyle?" _God, he's going to drag it out of me tooth and nail, no mercy whatsoever._

"It is. But it's not the only thing."

"Really? Because you sound like you're having what is colloquially referred to as a mid-life crisis." _Mid-life crisis? For chrissake, just spit it out already Derek before the Kid has you completely sidetracked._

"Aw, c'mon you have to know you're a part of it too, and a mid-life crisis has nothing to do with it." Reid pulled away so that he could look Morgan in the eye. "Our friendship, well it's not really just a friendship. I mean, grown men do not have sleepovers, and they do not kiss each other, at least not the way we did the other night, and they don't cuddle. And when there's a particular person who is the person you want to go to bed with at night and wake up to in the morning, I mean yeah, that person can be your best friend, but odds are he's a lot more than JUST a friend." Morgan ran his hand over his head. "Do you, do you understand what I'm saying?" Reid just lay there staring at him, words escaping him for the first time in his life. He realized he had to respond in some manner, so he reached out a hand and placed it on Morgan's bicep. Morgan saw the gesture as a green light and he moved closer to Reid, kissing him softly. As they kissed, the kisses built in intensity. Morgan's fingers raked through Reid's hair and he moaned; Morgan seized the opportunity to slip his tongue into Reid's mouth, deepening the kiss further and further. The men tangled together as Morgan kissed along Reid's jaw line and down his throat, sucking on his collar bone and Adam's apple.

"Oh, Derek." Morgan tugged at Reid's t-shirt lifting it enough to allow him access to Reid stomach, which he kissed his way down. When he reached the waistbands of Spencer's boxer briefs and sweat pants he pulled at them with his teeth in a teasing fashion. He ran his tongue just under the boxer's waistband and then paused. He still didn't really know what this was and what Spencer wanted. He worked his way back to eye level with Spencer as they both panted, attempting to catch their breaths.

Reid was almost afraid to ask, but he did anyhow, "Why'd you stop?"

"Spencer, I, I just wasn't sure how far you wanted this to go, or what you want this to be. . ." Derek's voice trailed off as Spencer finally found his own.

"Well, I would say that we are both wearing entirely too much clothing for this to go as far I would like it to go. I've only wanted this to happen for years, I'm not going to slow down long enough for you to come to your senses." Spencer said the last part in a joking fashion, or as best of a joking fashion as he'd ever been known to manage. Morgan wasn't amused with the self-deprecation.

"Whoa, Spencer! Me realizing that I want to be with you, THAT was me coming to my senses. I've wanted this for a long time too, I just didn't know where to begin, and I was afraid to lose you if I screwed it up, because we both know that I don't really do commitment and so I'm bound to screw this up somehow."

"Just how much commitment are we talking?"

Morgan ran his hand over his head once again. "We're talking commitment like I hope that when you think about adopting a baby I'm the only person you could imagine doing that with."

"Well," Reid paused, "you are that person." Derek reached out and stroked Spencer's hair and cheek.

"Pretty boy, I want to be with you, more than you know. But I don't want you to rush into anything you're not ready for."

"I assume we're talking right here and now again?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm pretty sure I can tell just how much you want to be with me," Spencer began as he ran a hand up Morgan's thigh and over the aching bulge his underwear could barely hold back, "and I still stand by my initial assessment that both of us have on way too much clothing." Morgan grinned. _Where has Reid been hiding this side of himself for the past ten years? And why?_ "I do think that you should be aware that despite the way the team views me, I'm not a virgin, this won't be my first time." Morgan reflected on the statement.

"Well, you are a beautiful person, I'd be shocked if I were the first person to notice that," Morgan replied leaning over to kiss Reid, and he smiled up at him. "Since we're doing full disclosures here, you should know that I haven't been with anyone in a couple years, and I've been tested, and I'm clean." Reid pulled Morgan down into a kiss. "I'm clean too."

"So . . ." Morgan trailed off.

"So . . . bare back it is!" Reid exclaimed. Morgan laughed, leaning down once again to kiss the man who was about to become his lover. This time, as they progressed beyond making out, Morgan didn't put on the brakes. He pulled Reid's shirt off, and Reid did the same to him, and they both slid out of their pants. Derek pulled Spencer on top of him and their erections rubbed together as Derek bit the spot on Spencer's neck that he had been kissing, and he gasped.

Spencer's lips began trailing down Derek's body when he noticed a tattoo he had never seen before. "Derek, this symbol, and this date. . ." His voice trailed off. "Yeah Spence, that one's all for you." Spencer kissed the tattooed area before kissing Derek passionately on the mouth.

"Derek, I don't know what to say," he said quietly, stroking his fingers over the tattoo.

"You don't need to say anything baby." Spencer kissed him hard on the mouth before he resumed working his way down Derek's body. "You really do have the body of a god," he murmured as he licked Derek's abdomen. His tongue trailed lower and lower and he began kissing and sucking the creases of his groin. Derek gasped and his body writhed when Spencer licked his hole. He licked his perineum and then his throbbing cock from base to tip. Gently cradling Derek's balls in one hand, Spencer placed his other hand at the base of the enormous length and began bobbing his head up and down, slowly taking him deeper and deeper. Derek gripped the bed sheets with one hand, the other in Spencer's hair. Watching him as he happily sucked away increased Derek's arousal tenfold. Spencer swirled his tongue around his cock, licking at the tip as though it were a lollipop.

"Should I continue?" Derek understood the subtext of the question, and flipped them over so that he was on top and he began stroking Spencer's hardened member. "There's lube," Spencer panted, "in the nightstand," his body writhing under Derek's touch. Derek paused in order to obtain the lube. "It's been a while, plus, well, you're huge, so you probably wanna stretch me a little bit with your fingers before . . ." Spencer lost his ability to form a coherent thought when he felt Derek's hot, wet mouth surrounding his member. He moaned as he felt Derek insert a finger into his puckered entrance, followed by a second shortly thereafter. Derek smiled at the pleasure he was he was giving the young man. _Of course the genius found a way to instruct me on what I needed to be doing without making it an instruction or implying inexperience on my part. I mean, I've done this a couple times with women, but the guidance is secretly appreciated. He actually even made it into a compliment didn't he?_ Derek slowly scissored his fingers, gently preparing Spencer for his engorged length. He twisted his fingers slightly and Spencer screamed in ecstasy as his prostate was stimulated.

"Derek, I'm, I'm, oh, oh, FUCK!" Spencer came, his load releasing into Derek's throat. No longer able to wait, Derek withdrew his fingers and coated himself with lube. "Puuh, puh, pillow." Spencer panted, and Derek grabbed one and placed it under the young man's hips. "Are you ready?" Spencer, still seeing spots from the mind blowing orgasm Derek had given him simply nodded in the affirmative. Derek slowly slid himself into Spencer, who gasped and squeezed his eyes shut. "Are you okay? If I'm hurting you, just say so and I'll stop." He paused, lying there inside Spencer, waiting for his okay to continue, praying to God he didn't tell him to stop. He saw the tension in his face fade away as he found his voice and stated, "I don't want you to stop." Derek nodded, replying that he would take it slow at first. He then began pumping himself in and out of Spencer at a slow but steady rhythm. "Oh my god pretty boy, you're so fucking tight. You feel so good!" He could feel Spencer's member hardening once again, brushing against his torso as he thrust in and out. "Deeper, Derek, deeper and harder," he gasped. Derek, wanting to please, threw one of Spencer's legs over his shoulder, wrapping the other one behind him. He firmly gripped his hips, thrusting deeper and faster, as requested. Soft moans and grunts became louder as the sound of Derek's balls slapping against Spencer's ass cheeks increased. His rhythm established, Derek removed one hand from Spencer's hips and began stroking his renewed erection.

"Der-Der-Der-ooooooh!" Spencer's cum splashed onto their abdomens. Derek could feel Spencer's muscles tightening around him further as a result of his orgasm and a few moments later his own hot seed spilled deep into his lover as he groaned his name. Derek, too spent to be mindful of his body weight, collapsed on top of his genius, still inside him. After a few moments Spencer commented that they should clean themselves up. "Sure baby, as soon as I can feel my legs." A few moments more and Derek rolled over onto his back, pulling out of Spencer. He watched his lover walk slowly across the room, attempting not to limp. He returned with a warm washcloth, wiping away the evidence from Derek's body before settling back into bed and cuddling up against him.

"That was . . ."

"I know . . ."

"Derek," Reid began, "would it be okay if I told you that I love you?" Morgan chuckled softly.

"Yes."

"Good, because I do, love you, I mean. And I don't just mean it in a 'I love you because you're my best friend' kind of a way. I mean you are, and I do love you for that too, but-" Reid was effectively silenced by a slow deep kiss.

"I love you too pretty boy."

"Derek?"

"Yes pretty boy?"

"Do you think the sex will always be that good or that it was just so good because neither of us had been laid in long time?" Morgan sighed. He had a smart answer on the tip of his tongue, but decided to go with sincerity instead of sarcasm.

"Spence, I plan on spending the rest of my life with you. I don't think that the sex will stay as good as it was tonight," Morgan paused for effect and to torture Reid a little for asking the question, "I know it'll just get better and better the longer we're together."

"Practice makes perfect?"

"Well, I guess that would be the less romantic way of putting it."

"Well, I'm looking forward to the next practice is all. When do you think that'll be?"

"I'm an old man; that means I don't have the stamina I used to kid."

"First of all, you are not an old man. Second, all I asked was when," Spencer stated, kissing along Morgan's jawline to his neck. Morgan tilted his head to allow Reid better access to his neck. The young man began sucking hard on a particularly sensitive spot and Morgan felt his pulse quicken. _Shit. This kid is gonna be the death of me._

"Well, I guess the answer to your question would be NOW!" Spencer laughed as Derek flipped him over onto his back and began to kiss him quite earnestly.

Epilogue: Five Years Later

Spencer rang the doorbell of the LaMontagne household and waited.

"Well hello there, Spencer," Will drawled with a smile as he opened the door. "JJ just went to pick Henry up from soccer practice, but you're welcome to come in and wait."

"Thanks, Will," Spencer began, stepping into the foyer, "but I actually came to talk to you."

"Well alright then. Come on in the kitchen and have a seat. I'm assumin' you could do for a cup of coffee?"

"Of course."

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Will asked as he handed Spencer a cup of syrupy coffee and sat down across from him with his own at the small kitchenette table.

"I was wondering," Spencer began hesitantly as he sipped his coffee, "do you ever regret it, giving up your shield I mean?"

"No." Will answered without hesitation. "No, I do not. And I'm sure that my next statement defies science and logic, but I knew from the moment I met JJ that I was going to spend the rest of my life with her, if she would let me." A small cry crackles through the baby monitor sitting between them. "Scuse me a minute while I go get Emmy. She's gon' be fussy. It's almost time for her feedin' and JJ's not here, but JJ'll be annoyed if I feed her and then she has to pump." Spencer sipped his coffee and Will returned shortly thereafter with his baby girl. "Didn't seem right not to name her after her godmother when she might not even be here but for Emily takin' that bullet for JJ." The memory of the day Will almost lost his wife and unborn child clearly still haunted him, and he shook his head as though trying to erase the memory like an image on an Etch 'n' Sketch. The moment Spencer had just observed gave him more answers than he could have solicited by way of questioning. Will gently paced back and forth bobbing the infant, trying to keep her calm until JJ returned.

"But what's all this business about me givin' up my shield all those years ago? Are you and Derek?" Will didn't finish the question, it was obviously implied.

"Yeah, we've been thinking about it. We've done the paperwork, and the lawyer says we're good candidates, but for the fact that we both work for the BAU. Having such dangerous jobs will definitely be held against us. Plus, all the traveling we do. I mean we'd basically be adopting kids for a nanny to raise. We briefly talked about asking Derek's mother to come, but that doesn't seem fair to her."

"So I'm assumin' you're the one thinkin' about leavin' the BAU since you're the one here askin'."

"Well, we both are actually, but you know me. Scientific method and all."

"Well, all I can tell you is that I have never regretted it. Not once. I mean, I miss the work sometimes, but I never regret the decision."

"What don't you regret hun?" JJ queried as her and a muddy Henry came through the mudroom door.

"My decision to spend the rest of my life with you," Will smiled, holding Emmy in one arm, using the other to pull JJ into a kiss.

"Aw, c'mon man, get a room!" Henry griped at his father.

"She's hungry?" JJ inquired.

"You know it."

"Spence, do you mind? I'll turn away from you."

Spencer blushed slightly. "It's fine JJ. It's your home." If ten years ago, someone had told JJ that she would be able to breast feed in front of Spencer Reid without him dissolving into a pool of embarrassment, she never would have believed it. _This is Morgan's influence; he's more comfortable in his own skin because of him._

She turned the chair in-between Spencer and Will's and sat down. "Henry, go back in the mudroom and take off your cleats, socks and shin guards. That's why it's there, so you don't get mud all over the house. Then go upstairs and take a shower." The boy nodded reluctantly. "And use soap!" The boy turned around and glared at his mother before trudging up the stairs. Once her son had exited, JJ undid the upper portion of her blouse and began breast-feeding. "So what did I miss?" she asked, her back to Spencer as the baby suckled.

"I was uh, just acting Will if he uh, ever regrets giving up his shield."

"Of course not! He gave it up to be with me!" JJ turned her head and smiled at Spencer over her shoulder. She looked radiant.

"Motherhood suits you JJ." She smiled again. "And fatherhood will suit you and Derek. I'm assuming that that's what the conversation is ultimately about?"

"Yeah. Oh, thank you," Spencer stated as Will refilled his coffee and handed him the sugar bowl. A loud thud was heard from the upstairs bathroom.

"Will you?" JJ impleaded her husband.

"Course. 'Scuse me." Will took the stairs two at a time as he went to check on their son.

"He probably just knocked something over or dropped something, but, well, you still have to check," JJ explained. Spencer nodded in agreement. "So, how far along in the process are you guys?"

"Pretty far, the only problem is-"

"the nature of the job," JJ finished.

"Exactly."

"So which one of you is thinking about leaving us?" Even though JJ was turned away from him, Spencer cast his eyes downward, his natural reflex to avoid eye contact when he felt uncomfortable.

"Actually, both of us maybe."

"Oh, Spence."

"It's just, if we're going to do it, at least one of us has to, and we both have other opportunities available. I mean, I could teach at the academy, or Georgetown, or Virginia Tech. Derek could teach at the Academy, and the Bureau has also expressed some interest in him heading up Andi Swann's unit now that she's retiring. Also, I could write, more than I already do I mean. I could be the next David Rossi. We could do controlled interviews of serial killers in prison settings and do studies . . . Well, there's lots of things we can do. But I don't want Derek to regret the decision. I love what we do, don't get me wrong, but he's always loved the field more than me. You know him, all alpha male, total adrenaline junkie." JJ chuckled at his brutally honest description of his partner.

"I don't think that he will Spence. And if you think that, push him toward Andi's job. There would still be some field work. And I guess that you don't think that you'll regret it then?"

"I don't think that I will, so long as I feel like whatever else I decide to do gives me a sense of purpose, of helping others."

"Well any of the options you named could do that."

"I know."

"The only other thing I'll say is, well," she paused, turning to face him since she had finished feeding Emmy and had her over shoulder, rubbing her back to elicit a burp, "even though you're a homebody, Derek, well, he's more domesticated." Spencer laughed whole-heartedly, nodding in agreement.

Spencer returned home to find his partner pacing their living room. "Derek?"

"Baby, I have the most wonderful news," he exclaimed, grabbing Spencer by the hand, pulling him to the couch. "The director called me in just after you went to JJ's. Strauss, well, she fell off the wagon, again, and they're forcing her into retirement, and they want her position filled immediately," Derek felt as though he were rambling like his partner normally would, "and they want me to fill it!" he finished.

Spencer threw him arms around Derek. "That's an amazing opportunity! I'm so happy for you! So proud of you!" He kissed his partner passionately.

"Baby, the thing is, I know we said we would decide together before either of us made any career altering decisions, but-"

"you already told the director you'd take it," finished Spencer.

"Damn profilers," Morgan noted with a smirk. Spencer kissed him again. "I take it you're not mad at me then?"

"Of course not! I'd be mad if you hadn't accepted on the spot! It's a once in a lifetime opportunity! Besides, you know if you're happy, then I'm happy."

"I was thinking we could go out to Amici's to celebrate, but first . . ." Derek never finished the thought, instead pinning his lover to the couch to make love to him.

Six months later, Derek walked into their home and smiled at the sight before him. Spencer, despite his lack of domestication, was in the kitchen making spaghetti, garlic bread and a salad for dinner. A one year-old girl with light skin and a small afro sat in a high chair nearby feeding herself goldfish. His seven year old daughter was attempting to do her homework at the kitchen counter, perched on a bar stool, biting her lower lip in concentration. Her four year old brother was doing his best to disturb said concentration. Spencer turned and smiled at Derek walking over to kiss him. Lilah cried out from her high chair at the sight of her father and Derek scooped her up, holding her slightly over his head blowing raspberries on her belly as she giggled uncontrollably. Both men turned suddenly in response to an outburst from their older daughter.

"Jeremiah Reid-Morgan!" she shrieked, "if you do not leave me alone so that I can do my homework before dinner, I WILL find daddy's handcuffs and cuff you to a pipe in the basement!" Her brother stopped, looking momentarily afraid, and he glanced up at his fathers.

"Should we try and figure out what that threat says about her?" Spencer asked nervously.

"Probably best if we don't profile our own children, especially at that age, when personalities are still malleable."

"Your right."

"You're already doing it, aren't you?"

"Sorry." Derek laughed, handing the baby to Spencer.

"C'mon little man, let's set the dining room table before your sister follows through on that threat." Jeremiah slid off his stool, looking over his shoulder cautiously before grabbing the napkins Derek had handed him and setting one at every place.

The rest of the evening was relatively uneventful as homework was finished, dinner was eaten as a family, with Clooney all too happy to clean up under the high chair, and baths were given and bedtime stories read. When all three children were in bed, Derek and Spencer collapsed in the couch.

"Der, I was thinking that maybe we could get a little table or desk and put it in my office, so that Eva could do her homework in there?"

"Might be in Jeremiah's best interest," chuckled Morgan. "Seriously though, that's a great idea baby, I think Evangeline would really like that. Maybe we can go pick something out this weekend," he stated, pulling Spencer close to him.

"I'm so tired. How did I let you talk me into adopting a set of siblings when we had settled on one?" Reid wasn't serious, and Morgan knew that. He just wanted to complain.

"Don't blame me baby. The woman at the agency was a schemer."

"And you're a bleeding heart. You looked at those three kids and saw you and your sisters."

"Maybe so."

"You know I love them, right, and that I wouldn't want our life any other way," Spencer half-questioned, tilting his head up in order to look Derek in the eye.

"I know," Morgan smiled down at him. "Kids do put a serious cramp in your sex life though," he teased.

"That's what I forgot to tell you! JJ and Will offered to take the kids the weekend of our anniversary, so we could have some alone time."

"Do you wanna go anywhere special?"

"Nah, that's alright. I plan on spending the whole weekend in bed with you, no sense in paying to go somewhere to do that."

"Not sleeping though."

"Not sleeping," confirmed Spencer.

"When is that again?" Morgan joked as Spencer softly elbowed his ribs.

"You know damn well when." Morgan laughed as Spencer mock-pouted.

"I do, and I can't wait, especially since the sex really has gotten better as the years have passed." Morgan didn't need to provide any further context for Reid's eidetic memory. Reid smiled up at him as he remembered their first time. They began to slowly doze off in one another's arms when Derek sat up with a start.

"You okay?"

"Wait, does this mean that we're going to have to take their kids when it's their anniversary?"

"Derek-"

"Totally worth it- regardless. I'm just asking." Spencer sighed and grabbed Derek's hand, pulling him off the couch.

"We can talk about it in a few months, when we're a little closer to their actual anniversary. For now, let's go to bed before we spend another night passed out on the couch."

"Did you get much done on the book today?" Derek inquired as he changed out of his suit.

"I did, actually. Lilah actually took her nap while Jeremiah was at pre-school, and I was able to get a few chapters done. And I talked to Dave, and he said he'll review the pages for me when I'm done."

"And you're doing okay, with the subject matter and everything?" Derek asked as he turned out the light and climbed into their bed. He reached out for Spencer, pulling him in close to spoon.

"I am," Spencer replied with a yawn. "Purportedly split personalities are still such a controversial issue. I might do a whole series just on that. After Tobias, I could write about Adam . . ." Spencer's voice trailed off as he got lost in thought, going through the catalogue of cases in his mind.

"Baby, I was talking about the Tobias part, specifically." Spencer sighed.

"I know. But I think the writing is good. It's not like I'm ever going to forget it, and the writing process actually seems to be quite cathartic for me."

"Well good then. You know I just ask because I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

They fell into a peaceful sleep holding one another . . . until their children woke them early the next morning, crawling into their bed and asking what was for breakfast.


End file.
